


The Ugliest Christmas Sweater

by rebelmeg



Series: Christmas Card Ficlets [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen, Humor, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Matt Murdock happens upon Tony Stark at a holiday party, and impresses with his truly appalling Christmas sweater.





	The Ugliest Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genderfluid_pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_pigeon/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for the superb [genderfluid_pigeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_pigeon/works)! They requested the prompt “I know we’re at an ugly Christmas sweater party, but that thing is horrendous. Where did you even find that?” with Tony Stark and Matt Murdock! I have never written Matt before, so I hope I did okay!

Matt was sorting through the sounds, bodies, smells, and different conversations as he stood near the edges of the party, slowly rotating the cold glass of extremely alcoholic eggnog in his hand. There were several different sets of jingle bells of various tones and pitches, and one of them that was quite high-pitched came closer until someone stopped next to Matt. 

“I beg of you, don’t take this the wrong way, but how much of your blindness can I blame on that atrocity you’re wearing? Because I know we’re at an ugly Christmas sweater party, but that thing is _horrendous_. Where did you even find that?”

Matt couldn’t help but smirk. Foggy had been right, apparently. “From a friend. He promised that if I wore it, I would win.”

“He’s not wrong.” There was a pause, and from the fiery outline and the sound, Matt could tell the guy was taking a drink from the glass in his hand, some kind of whiskey going by the scent. “By the by, do you have any idea what’s on that shirt?”

“Just that it’s got a battery pack attached to my hip and something fuzzy on the back.”

The guy snorted and laughed. “Yeah. You’ve got a felt Christmas tree with real lights and a star, those are all blinking and strobing like they’re in a club. The back has Santa’s sleigh and reindeer that are so fuzzy they look like bears with antlers, and I’m pretty sure there’s tinsel knitted into the sleeves. They’re candy cane striped. It’s also about three sizes too big for you and is a horrendous mix of regular Christmas green and red, with some technicolor 70’s thrown in.”

Matt nodded. “The tinsel would explain why it feels like I’m wearing barbed wire on my arms.”

“I can arrange for that monstrosity to get ruined, if you like.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Matt took a sip of his drink, then stifled a gasp. “Wow, that’s… that’s a lot of rum. And possibly gin.”

The man was grinning, going by the sound of his words. “There might have been a few people spiking the punch bowls.”

“Were you one of those people?”

“I’ll never tell, but I’m definitely on Santa’s check twice list this year.”

Matt finally placed the man’s voice, and inclined his head. “You’re Stark, right?”

“Yup. Matt Murdock, yes? Hell’s Kitchen lawyer?”

“Yeah.” Matt held out his hand, and Stark shook it. A good handshake, firm, with a calloused hand. “Nice party you’re throwing.”

Stark chuckled. “It’s fun to make all the high and mighty people in my life debase themselves with glitter and knitted snowmen. By the way, you’ve got a ballsy law firm. You ever decide to go corporate, let me know. I like the ballsy ones.”

Matt smiled a little and raised his glass. “I doubt it’ll happen, but I’ll keep it in mind. So, tell me about your ugly sweater.”

“Rudolph with a giant red pom pom for the nose. Jingle bells on the antlers.” 

“I could hear the jingle bells. Who’s judging the contest?” Matt didn’t really care, actually, but Foggy had been keenly interested in the $100 Starbucks gift card that was going to the first prize winner.

“I am, funnily enough. And I’m actually gonna go announce the winners now, I think I’ve seen all I need to see. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Murdock.”

“Matt.” He stuck out his hand again, and Stark shook it.

“Tony. I’ll have my card done over in Braille and sent to your law office. Don’t be a stranger.”

When Matt left an hour later, slightly eggnog drunk and with the first prize Starbucks card in his pocket, he figured the evening had been decently well spent. If he ever did feel like selling out and going corporate, now he had connections with a snarky billionaire that liked to spike public drinking sources and had an eye for truly terrible fashion.


End file.
